


おかえり

by Zurae (Chireila)



Category: Cucurututut
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Home, Meadow, Slice of Life, Welcome Home
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Zurae
Summary: Kamu mencari suara dari belakang kepalamu di antara lambaian ilalang-ilalang hijau muda.
Relationships: Deren Firdaus & Hasta Lavista & Norman Emry & Christopher Devin & Stella Angela
Kudos: 1





	おかえり

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deren Firdaus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deren+Firdaus).



> Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan diri mereka sendiri.

Hal pertama yang kamu lihat adalah himpun ilalang tinggi melambai-lambai ditiup angin serta pohon-pohon berdiri gagah. Jauh di sana, pegunungan toska berbayang _navy_ terpampang. Kamu termangu, jongkok menjadi bunglon di antara ilalang hijau muda. Pucuknya menggelitik lengan atasmu yang telanjang. Ujung jemari dijalari hangat tanah di bawah luapan sorot matahari, dan gambar acak dimuntahkan dari ujung jemarimu yang putih dan halus.

Suara terdengar dari belakang kepala. Berpalis dan pasang mata menganati satu per satu sekeliling--mencari sumbu. Tapi matamu merekam hampa, hanya angin meniup getaran kabur dari paruh burung-burung bertengger di dahan pohon besar yang jauh di sana.

Ujung jemarimu kembali menyentuh tanah cokelat dan hangat, melanjutkan gambaran acak rumpang berserakan. Namun, telingamu mendengar suara. Lagi. _Ah_ , lebih tepatnya teriakan. Mendekap belakang kepalamu samar. Kamu berpalis dan matamu memotret empat insan melambai-lambai laiknya ilalang hijau muda padang rumput yang kamu pijak.

Mereka bermata empat, berdiri tegap dengan produk jahitan fiber beragam warna. Dari sebelah kiri, kamu bisa lihat: merah, biru, oranye, dan ungu. Warna baju mereka berbeda, namun mereka punya satu kesamaan; mengucapkan namamu yang mana frekuensinya menggetarkan gendang telinga, hingga kamu berpalis dan matamu memotret binar wajah mereka.

Air mukamu penuh bingung, setelahnya kamu sadar: lengkung labium membentuk sebagian busur, kilap matamu nampak dan tapak kakimu terangkat. Kamu berlari mencapai mereka di ujung sana, di mana pegunungan toska berbayang _navy_ semakin dekat dan bayang pohon besar melahap bayang-bayang mereka--dan kamu.

_Selamat datang kembali, Deren_.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf Ka Deren, saya terlambat T_T


End file.
